


To be haunted by Obsession Possession

by KingFranPetty



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Writing, Comedy, Creepy, Dark Comedy, Fear, Fear of Death, Gallows Humor, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Humor, I Tried, I'm Sorry, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Love Confessions, M/M, Morbid, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Scary, Secret Crush, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Some Humor, Spirits, Stalking, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: A short story about King Boo being haunted by Luigi.
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	To be haunted by Obsession Possession

To rule all souls bound to this world after their death. People always linked to the living world past their time due to their feelings or something they didn't do in life. It is strange. The more one stays dead, the more death takes from oneself. Until they don't even look human, some souls stay humanoid if they can remain themselves. 

The boos and their King didn't get such a luxury. 

This is where the story begins. 

Two humans appeared, and grew to be known as great heroes. They were known well for saving the princess. Defeating the dragon. Saving the kingdom. Stopping the alien invasion. Freeing the population. You know, typical cliche hero stuff. You have probably heard this a billion times before so I should probably try to hurry up to the part you are actually here for. One of their many many many enemies was the ruler of ghosts. He and the lizard were working together to take over the world, or kidnap the princess, or whatever the great big EVIL plot was that week. Either way they had reason to want to stop the Heroes that everyone cheered for. 

Well actually speaking, they cheered for the red one. Everyone knew his name. He was the most known for his adventures and quests and heroic feats. The tallest brother wasn't seen so highly. Sure he was right there next to his brother, but he was the second place. Number 2. The second banana. People spoke that he was cowardly and weaker than his brother. Which is why the leader of the boos started to take interest in him. Rumor was that he feared ghosts. See, boo are rather shy. They turn into a blushing mess or disappear upon being looked at. People weren't afraid of them, seeing the circular loss of detail and shyness to be rather cute. 

This greatly peeved their Crowned ruler, so to find a hero that feared them was greatly appreciated. Just the thing his people needed to become feared by the living world. To show themselves as a frightening threat to the population by way of praying on a seemingly weaker target. Oh how wrong they all were. So very very very wrong. 

Bravery is often displayed as merely lacking fear. Fearless is not brave. To be brave means to know fear and feel it but do the right thing anyway. No matter how much the ghost king tried, he was defeated time and time again. This boiled his rage until it overflowed the pot and made him throw more into each next attempt. Still King Boo only found himself defeated. That's where the haunting begins. 

The leader of the dead bound to the living world didn't learn what bravery truly meant so he spent more and more time trying to figure out how Luigi defeated him. He became obsessed. So he sent spies to watch the man he declared his foe. To appear wherever it was known the green plumber would show up. This meant he had to put his "hands" in more of the turtle's silly little plans against Mario. Mario, Mario, Mario. The ghost king was sick of Mario getting in his way to Defeating Luigi. That's when some would say his mindset turned possessed by Luigi and possessive of Luigi. 

Funny thing, The line between love and hate is so easy to cross that one could remain unaware of if they ever crossed it at all. The crowned boo above all others found himself wanting something strange. Not to merely defeat Luigi, but to have Luigi to himself and only to himself. Even when he was working on something else, he kept on seeing a particular person. No matter where he went or what he did, there was the taller of the two brothers. Even when he focused his efforts to capturing Mario, there was Luigi to stop him. 

The big boo couldn't get him out of his mind. 

So instead he invited the man over. 

And the king of lost souls knew exactly how to get him to stay. 

After all, it's worked once before but this time King Boo planned to get his enemy into his picture perfect plan. Then never let him go ever again. 

The End.


End file.
